


Interlude I - Moonlight Sonata

by astorii



Series: You See, But Do Not Observe [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorii/pseuds/astorii
Summary: The aftermath of The Moonlight Sonata Murder Case.





	Interlude I - Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own DCMK. Also, in case you aren’t familiar with this series, Conan’s able to see more than the average person. ;)

Haunting and beautiful, the first movement of _Moonlight Sonata_ will play in his mind as often as that of _Amazing Grace._ Regardless of how often he will think of each song, both hold a special meaning to him. They’ve played in his head enough times that he’s almost certain he can play each on the piano with little to no errors.

A singer he is not, but a violinist he is and a pianist he can be.

It hasn’t been that long since the case on Tsukikage Island. From what he can recall, the case happened less than three months ago, but definitely more than a mere six weeks. Even so, he can’t get rid of the phantom flames or the melody in C# minor.

Conan doesn’t tell anyone about the gruesome imagery, painted with shades of angered red and sorrowed orange against a pitch black night. He finds that it’s hard to not think of how painful it must have been for Asoh Seiji to burn away in the inferno and he can’t help but shudder at the thought. Despite himself, he believes that peace had been found through the murders and through the suicide.

Had there not, Seiji would still be lingering, but Conan has yet to catch a glimpse of him.

The little detective wants to be able to say that Tōichi doesn’t suspect a thing, but that doesn’t appear to be the case. The magician has been a little quiet in the past few days, doing his best to help him. Conan wonders if it could be that obvious, but he won’t ask.

In his opinion, Conan thinks that _Moonlight Sonata_ is more sad than scary, more sad than beautiful. Sure, the next two movements after the first are more upbeat, but there’s something about the song. Perhaps, it’s the association with those island murders. Perhaps, the song in his heart is too dull, too sad to hear the beauty of others.

•••

The notes are all wrong and she’s hitting the keys with too much force.

Conan listens on with a cringe as Ayumi plays around with the piano. The class is in the music room and the lesson had ended earlier than expected. The teacher had been in a good mood, allowing for them to have fun. The Detective Boys are huddling around the piano while everyone else is off somewhere else.

He hears Genta cheering her on and Mitsuhiko’s probably bobbing his head. He almost cannot tell what she’s trying to play, but it’s a song he knows well. His thoughts must show on his face because Genta tells him that he’s spoiling the mood with the way he’s standing there.

The little detective flushes. Tōichi tells him that he should go and play alongside her. He almost scowls, but he doesn’t want to give the kids the wrong idea. Again, the magician suggests that he goes over and joins her on the piano bench.

Even though he doesn’t need to listen, he relents, heading over with his hands in his pockets. Ayumi looks confused, but she slides over to make space for him. The height she’s adjusted the chair to is only a little awkward for him, but he manages. Conan slides his eyes over to hers and gives a small smile.

“Let me show you how you play it,” he says, looking at the instrument before him and placing his fingers in the proper position. The song she had attempted to play is a simplified version of _Amazing Grace_ that is made for beginning pianists. In his head, he works out the starting notes. Then, he begins playing.

He adds in the chords, pressing the keys without too much force. At his side, her smile widens as his fingers dance over the keys, almost ghosting over them. Genta and Mitsuhiko seem to fall silent along with the rest of their class.

Before he can reach the end of the second verse, he stops. His fingers hover above the keys and he closes his eyes. Before anyone can speak, he looks up and laughs a little.

“Sorry,” he says. “I got carried away.”

“Don’t stop!” Ayumi yells, regarding him with glittering eyes and an evident frown. “You play so beautifully!”

“Thank you, Ayumi,” Conan replies, keeping his voice sincere as he slides off the bench. He clears his throat, returning to his place by the window. The room remains silent for a few more seconds before everyone falls back into their usual chatter.

No one touches the piano after his performance. The teacher tries to rope him into playing once more, but he refuses despite Tōichi insisting on satisfying the audience. When he’s left in his lonesome, Conan casts a half-hearted glare at the magician, claiming that, despite being a detective, he isn’t one to bask in the glory of the spotlight.

•••

Conan makes a detour on his way home from school so he can duck into the comfort of the Kudō Estate.

His mother had a piano brought in when she once tried to teach him how to sing. When that idea became a clear failure, she decided to teach him how to play so that he could then ease into the practice of playing the violin. And, of course, that idea had worked out. 

So, here he stands.

With care, he lifts the piano’s cover up to reveal the keys. Despite its years without much use, it appears in almost perfect condition. He finds middle C and, upon hitting it, he notices that the instrument is out of tune.

Despite that, he doesn’t bother fixing it.

He seats himself on the piano bench, staring at the keys with an odd emotion in his eyes. He does nothing, pursing his lips as he focuses on every individual key. Perhaps, he can ask his parents to try to find a piano tuner.

The piano reminds him of Asoh Seiji, a sad soul who committed crimes to calm the aching quiver in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So, honestly, this is a little self-indulgence on my part. I imagined that, since, as a child from the age of nine to fourteen, Shinichi spent his time reading, playing soccer, solving mysteries, and playing the violin due to his lack of relations with Ran or anybody other kids. In the Moonlight Sonata Murder Case, Conan demonstrated skills with the piano, so I wanted to put that in here--especially since the whole Amazing Grace thing.
> 
> This interlude is meant to cover how his abilities often trouble him sometimes. In this case, he's very regretful about not saving Seiji (or Simon in the English Dub) and he kind of wishes that Seiji stuck around a little after his death so Conan can get some closure. It is shown in that one episode with Hattori that the case affected him. Though, the case is never mentioned again after that. Smh.
> 
> So, in this lil oneshot, Conan associates the piano with this "failure" of his.
> 
> Anyway, more stand-alone interludes should crop up. They'll be based on episodes that don't currently have a major effect on the plot development. Some will just be self-indulging, requests should there be any, or just to fill you in on a little backstory. Or when I have writer's block because that often happens.
> 
> That aside, thank you for reading this if you have because it means a lot. I hope you'll consider having a look at my other fics or the other parts of this series.


End file.
